secret admirer
by fallenforedward
Summary: What if bella when she moved to forks no one wanted to be her friend and she kept on getting notes from a secret admirer. I have finally finished this story!
1. Chapter 1

" Make yourself at home bells, you can put your bags in your room," said Charlie. I nodded my head and ran upstairs that was a mistake. I missed a step I fell face forward to the floor at the top of the stairs. Charlie must have heard me since he yelled, " Are you okay bells?" " Yeah I just tripped." And fell face forward to the floor.

I grabbed my things and opened the door to my room it look the same as last time I was here. I threw my stuff down on the floor and plopped onto the bed. I just sat there staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before getting up. I went back downstairs to find Charlie watching TV. I went into the kitchen looking for food since I hadn't eaten in two hours.

I opened the refrigerator to find only fish so I decided to make fish sandwiches. I asked Charlie if he wanted any he said sure so I made two sandwiches. We ate our sandwiches in silence I was about to get up when Charlie said, " I registered you for high school if that's alright with you." " Yeah, great well I am going to take a shower then go to bed I had a long day and I got to wake up early tomorrow."

I climbed up the stairs with exhaustion from my long day. I went into the bathroom, turned on the shower and then took off all of my clothes. I got in feeling the warmth on my body instinstly while warming my body the water also was relaxing my muscles. Finally, all of my stress was seeping away with every minute that i stayed in the shower.I knew that sooner or later I would have to get out and go to bed. I felt the cold water sneak in between the warmth making it feel more cool than hot.

I finally got out of the warmth into the freezing cold bathroom, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into my room. I grabbed my pajamas and walked back into the bathroom to change just to make sure no one saw me.I dried myself making sure i got every drop of water tht i could find on my body. I put on my pajamas then tried to dry the big knott that was my hair I wrapped it up in my towel to get it out of my way for now. I called down from the stairs and told Charlie good night then went back into my room.

I got on my bed and curled up into a ball under the covers to keep me warm since it wasn't that warm up here in Washington. I was almost knocked out from my excaustion of a long day of a four day trip on a plane. I fell asleep that night thinking of the day i would have tomorrow since it would be my first day at a new school.

It started raining in the middle of the night, which woke me up. Once it finally subsided I drifted back to sleep. I woke up to find my room was still dark, i looked at my clock to find that it was six-thirty in the morning. I got up reluntently still half asleep I walked to the bathroom almost tripping over my feet.

When i finally got there I looked in the mirror to find that I looked horrible. I grabbed my brush and tried to get my tangled hair to go down. Of course, it took me awile but finally I did get it down I then went back into my room to change into some descent clothes.I picked out a light blue blouse and a pair of blue jeans. I then went downstairs to eat breakfast, I went into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal.

When I was done I washed my bowl in the sink then went back upstairs to brush my teeth since i probably had morning breath. I brushed my teeth rapidly making sure to be quick and to get everything. I grabbed my bookbag then went downstairs to turn off all of the lights before i left for school. When I got to school I went to the main office to notify her that I was Isabella Swan and that i was starting school today. When I walked in I felt the warmth on my face it was refreshing since it had been raining all night and this morning.

I walked up to the desk and told the woman there that I was Isabella Swan. She gave me a slip and told me that i had to get it signed by all of my teachers. I told her thank you then walked back out to my truck. I saw people going around so I followed them to the back of the school to park. I finally found a parking spot next to a silver volvo. I got out then and went to my first class in building 3. When I walked everyone just stared at me then went back to whatever they were doing before I came in. I gave the slip to my teacher and he signed it then told me to seat where ever I wanted to sit.

I sat in the very back since it was the only place I thought was safe from the accasional eye that drifted my way. After my first class the day seemed to go by faster I got my slip signed by all my teachers well, except for the biology teacher and the gym teacher. I had those two classes after lunch, which I had now. I walked to lunch by myself since no one seemed to want to be my friend for some reason. I got my tray and walked to an empty table to sit. I ate in silence while listening to all the other kids talk about their plans for the weekend, which was in five days.

I looked at all of the kids talking and laughing with each other thinking why no one wanted to be around me. I sighed and looked at my tray that's when i felt some one staring at me I looked up to find a gorgeous boy staring at me curiously.I looked down thing feeling my face get hot from my embarressment. I looked up through my hair to find that he was still staring at me, he had bronze colored hair that was all messy. His skin looked like it was glowing maybe I was seeing things, but it really did look like it was glowing.

Finally, he looked down at his tray that's when I finally looked at him carefully excamining what he was doing. He took bites of his food and chewed quickly it seemed like he was talking to the people around him about something. Finally, the bell rang so i got up and dumped my tray then left for biology. When I got in there everyone looked at me then they started to talk again it was like I didn't even exist, which was okay with me. All of the desks were filled except for one when I looked I found that the bronze haired boy was sitting there. I walked over to the seat and tripped as i got there.

I finally, sat down then the teacher started to talk about the lesson that we would be learning, but I wasn't paying any attention. I was staring at this mystery boy of course, i didn't know any of the boys names anyways. As i was staring he turned and looked at me with his pure black eyes well technecally he wasn't staring. He was actually glaring at me, which startled me for a minute so I turned my head away from him. I moved my hair to oneside to make a curtain of dark hair to block out his glare.

It didn't work though so i tried to consentrate on what the teacher was saying so it would distract me from looking at him. The bell finally, rang and mystery boy was out in a flash I just stared after him guaking. I got up and walked to my locker to put my books away before gym. When i finished I walked to gym giving the teacher my slip. She gave me some clothes and told me that this is what i would wear every day i was in gym.

Then she told me that i didn't have to dress out today anyways she was just going to go over how he play volleyball, oh great. At least we weren't starting it today I was happy about that but other people seemed to be sad about it. When the bell rang I was glad i ran out of gym to the main office. When i got there i was about to turn around since the mystery boy was there. He was argueing with the woman about changing six hour biology to any other time.

It couldn't be about me could it? I asked myself no he doesn't even know me so how could he hate me. A girl walked in just then putting a slip down on the desk then left the wind ruffled my hair. I turned back to the mystery guy to find he had stiffen then he turns to me and glares he said thank you to the woman then left. I walked up to the woman and gave her the slip I was still shocked at how he could hate me so I think it was written on my face.

The woman asked, " How was your first day here?" " Good," I lied and i think she knew it. I turned and walked away trying to clear my head. I got into my car and drove away I turned the music up high making sure that i couldn't think. When i got home I did my homework then all of my chores making sure I had no time to think. When all of that was done I made dinner for Charlie since he would be home soon. I was making fried fish today since all we had was fish so i would have to go to the store tomorrow.

Charlie got home just as I was fnishing the fish so when he walked in I put two plate of fish on the table one of me and the other for Charlie. When we were both finished I washed the dishes then went upstairs to take a shower. The water relaxed me again making me feel revived like I had just died or something. When I got out I wrapped a towel around myself then went into my room to get my pajamas. I changed quickly then went downstairs to tell Charlie good night. As I was walking up the stairs I stumbled a little but I caught myself before I could fall. I wnet into my room and curled up into a ball under covers drifting off to sleep thinking about tomorrow again.

** I know it sounds alot like twilight but it will be different and i promise that it will get better next chapter. Please give me good reviews and tell me what i did wrong and stuff just to let you know this is my first fanfic. **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day bright and early I looked out the window to find that it was going to be a cloudy day. Just what I needed a cloudy day on my second day of school. I had already had a bad day yesterday. I don't have any friends and a hot guy hates my guts for no reason.

Can my life get any worse well I shouldn't say that since it could happen. I got up from my bed feeling horrible and walked to the bathroom. When I got in there I almost screamed I was a total mess. My hair was all over the place, and my skin looked even paler than when I first came here Sunday. How could that be true I don't know.

I got out my brush and tried to brush my mess of hair down, but my brush got stuck so I couldn't do anything. I finally pulled my brush out. I decided to put it up into a ponytail instead. I went downstairs to make me a bowl of cereal again. I ate slowly since I still had loads of time to get to school.

When I was done I put the bowl in the sink then went upstairs. As I was walking I missed a step again and fell face forward. I seemed to always have bad luck with my clumsiness. I picked myself up and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I was finishing I thought about the mystery guys glare.

It made a chill run down my back, I shivered even though I wasn't cold. I ran downstairs not thinking and tripped falling face forward again. I lifted up my head to find blood trickling down my face. I wiped my forehead to find I had a big scrape, and the blood was coming faster. The smell was horrible I felt quesy, I just hoped that I didn't faint and be late for school. I got up slowly and walked to the kitchen.

I walked to the kitchen swaying back and forth about to colapse on the floor. I grabbed a towel off the counter and wiped all of the blood away making sure i got all of it. Then I breathed in an out trying to steady myself. When i was steady I went to my car making sure to lock the door first. I drove to school when I got there the bell rang for my first class. I ran to my locker and got my books. When I was about to leave I noticed a note on the ground, I picked it up to find it had my name on it.

I put it in my pocket and ran to my first class knowing that i was already late. When I walked in everyone looked my way then to the teacher. Everyone knew that I was going to be in trouble, but they wanted to see Mr. Mason get mad. Well they weren't expecting Mr. Mason to let me off the hook for today since I was new. All the students looked depressed at the fact that I didn't in trouble for being late. When Mr. Mason started talking I pulled out the note that I found to see what it said.

It read: Dear Bella,

Your eyes are like little hersey's kisses,

and your hair is like a tree trunk quivering in the wind.

Your skin is as pale as a piece of paper,

and your lips are as pink as a cherry blossom.

I wish you could know how beautiful you look to me,

when you blush with that lovely shade of red.

From: Your secret admirer with lots of love.

I was speakless this was so beautiful no one had ever sent me a note saying how beautiful I looked with all of my flaws.The bell rang then making me jump I hadn't payed attention in class so I didn't know what we were doing. I got up and went to my next class, which was Government a very boring class. Time flew by since during the whole class I was reading the note over an over again falling in love with this mystery person. After Government class I almost ran to my locker getting the books I needed for my next class.

Just as I was walking away again I found another note saying my name I felt so... happy. I went to my next class, and as the teacher started to talk I opened the note. This time it read; Dear Bella,

Your sadness makes me sad so please don't be sad.

I wish i could be with you every minute of the day

and tell you how much you mean to me even though I just met you yesterday.

I hope you could feel the same way and that I could touch you

but I can't for reasons I can't tell you I hope you can forgive me.

I wish you were in my arms now I wish I could see you smile

and blush at how self- concious you are.

From: Your secret admirer with lots of love.

I sighed deeply wishing I knew who this person was to tell him how much i love him even though I don't even know him.

**Thank you for at least someone reviewing I hope everyone likes it and if you don't then fine don't read it. I am sorry it's short I know but next chapter i will make it longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around the room to find that everyone was gone. Oh Shit!! I ran down the hall almost bumping into a bunch of people. I had to get to class fast before the tardy bell rings. I slid into class just as it rang, and thank god the teacher wasn't there yet.

I sat in a seat in the very back of the room just like yesterday except that no one looked at me. I was actually glad since I always felt self- concious when people stared at me. This class went by fast also except for the part of being called on to answer. It had to be a question that I didn't know so when I got it wrong everyone laughed, even the teacher.

I was so embarressed that I almost ran out of class then, but I knew better than that. I stayed still glaring at everyone who were laughing, which was the whole class. When the bell rang I was relived. I ran out of the class as fast as I could with the exception of tripping twice in a row. I ran to my locker to get my biology books to find someone standing there.

I didn't know who this person was, but I soon found out that it was a guy. I looked at him closely to find him gorgeous in a way. He had short black curly hair, and when he saw me he smiled a big smile. He showed all of his pearly whites then walked away. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I decide to just forget about it and get my books while I still had time. When I opened my locker I found something I would have never expected. Inside was a red rose with a note attached to it I let out a big sigh. I took the rose and note plus my books to lunch with me. I would read it then and no one would bug me since no one liked me anyways. When I got my tray I sat in the same spot as yesterday alone. I took a few bites of my pizza then opened up the note.

It read; Dear Bella,

I wish I could see you

and hold you in my arms.

You are the only one I want to be with

in the very end.

I want to know how you feel

and what is real.

I am in love with you

just to let you know.

I hope someday you will to.

From: Your secret admirer xoxo.

This was the longest note he had ever sent me I wondered what changed could he love me even more than before. I thought about that for a minute then thought, ' Yes!' he does love me more. I finished my lunch then smelled the rose it smelled like nothing I had ever smelled before. It smelled sweet and had a hint of the real smell of the rose. I loved it he must be like my soul mate or something, no that can't be right can it?

I pondered on that for a bit before I noticed a pair of eyes staring at me. I jumped falling on my butt. Everyone started laughing, which made me blush I got up quickly and sat back down. I had my face down trying to cover up my blush but being unsuccessful. I looked up slowly this time to find the bronze haired boy staring at me. That made me blush even more I looked down still feeling his gaze. I breathed in deeply then looked at him through my hair making sure that he couldn't see my face.

He was looking at me with a curious expression on his face it made me blush even more than before. It seemed like I had been embarressed a lot today for some reason. I was still staring at him when the bell rang for my next class. I picked up my tray and my books and as I was doing that I seemed to have found something that I could trip on. I didn't know what it was but I sure tripped alright. I closed my eyes ready for the impact but it came faster than it should have since all I felt was something cold.

I thought maybe I hadn't felt the impact yet and that it was comeing but it never did. I opened my eyes to find two cold arms locked around me. When I looked up I found my bronze haired boy holding me. I was shocked but that subsided and something else popped up. I didn't reconize this feeling that I felt now. All I knew was it was overpowering all my other feelings besides embarressment. That feeling never seems to go again or at least for me but I still didn't know this feeling.

Yet again as I was pondering I look up to find him staring at me with an intense stare I couldn't take it I looked away blushing. I had to stop this why was I blushing so much it's not like I was embarressed. Then I thought for a bit and i came up with a resonable answer I was just self- conscious. Wait is that the same thing I thought about it and said no but not in my head like I thought I did.

I actually said it out loud I didn't notice until he asked, " No?" in a confused way I looked down again.

Instead of looking up at him I looked at the clock, " SHIT!!!" I yelled I tried to get up but his lock around my waist was just to strong. When he noticed me trying to get free he let me go and I tumbled over on the ground. I picked myself up and ran for my next class as I was running I called back to him, " Thanks." I ran as fast as I could to class but I just remembered that i left all of my books in the lunch room.

I was about to go back when I bumped into a straggler trying to get to the same class. I fell falling on my butt again for the second time today. I was about to give that person one of my evil glares when I noticed who it was.

**Thanks for all of the reviews I am glad that people actually like my story, sorry for the wait. I will try to update the chapters quicker next time. Thanks you all I love ya for making me happy about my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the bronze haired boy he was smiling down at me. His smile made my heart did a little flip in my chest I looked down again, blushing. That was when his smile grew bigger it was like he heard or saw it somehow.

My blush got deeper as he put his hand out to me to lift me up. I grabbed his hand but kept my face down so I wouldn't stare. Just as he lifted me up the bell rang for my last class he just laughed.

" Well, I guess we just missed biology, oh well," he said.

I just nodded my head still shocked at how lovely his voice and laugh sounded.

" We haven't been properly introdued so let's get that over with shall we. Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and you must be Bella am I right?" he asked.

I nodded my head again still not over the shock yet. He just smiled a crooked smile touching his eyes. That made me catch my breath and I almost fainted. I was feeling lighthead probably from not breathing for probably over twenty seconds. The next thing I knew I was in someone's arms.

I couldn't remember what happened besides meeting a guy named Edward Cullen.That brought back some memory I almost jumped out of the person's arms. Of course I couldn't since they had a tight grip on me. I looked up to see Edward carrying me somewhere. I tried to speak but no words came out.

The only sound I could make was a cough, which made Edward look down. He set me down on a bench just a few feet from the nurse's office. I opened my mouth to try to say something when he put up his finger.

" You fainted and I caught you. I was taking you to the nurse's office when you finally woke up." he said with a big grin on his face.

" You look so cute when you blush." Edward said while touching my face. How cold his hands were would have shocked me if I wasn't so embarrassed. I tried to pretend that I was looking at how cute my shoes were, but it didn't fool him for a second. He grabbed my face in his hands and was about to kiss me when someone came out.

He pushed me away lightly so the person didn't get suspicous of why we weren't in class. I was glad it wasn't a teacher because if it was then I would have to leave Edward. I felt that feeling again but this time I reconized the feeling. The feeling I felt for Edward was a feeling I had never felt before. The one question I was asking myself was how could I be feeling this for a person I didn't even know. I was thinking through things when Edward asked,

" Why are you making that face is something wrong?"

Our eyes met and there was an intense electricity flowing between us I shivered involentary, he noticed. He took off his black leather jacket and put it around my arms to keep me warm even though I wasn't cold. I took it anyways I thought, since it's Edward's I might as well wear it, what harm could that do. I breathed in deeply to smell an irresistable scent I thought it might be cologne, but it smelled to... sweet.

I gave up trying to distiguish the smell and concentrated on what I was going to do now. "OH SHIT!!!!!" I exclaimed I had completely forgotten that I had gym. I ran torwards gym but before I got there a cold hand grabbed my arm. I looked to find Edward holding my arm while giving me a hurt face. I didn't understand, how did he get to me so fast and what's with the face.

I was totally confused my head was spinning with all that had happened today I felt quesy again. As I was staring at Edward I felt my eyelids close, but just before that I saw the concrete. I was still half unconcious but I still heard someones conversation.

" She is running a high fever and she keeps on fainting." said someone with a voice like an angel.

" Do you know if she's hit her head today or if she wasn't feeling well?" asked another person.

" No, I don't think she's hit her head well at least not around me and she didn't say anything about not feeling well." said my angel.

" Well, you might have to take her to the hospital to see what she might have since I don't know. Do you know if her father is home or if he's at the station?"

" I don't know, but I will take her to the hospital so you don't have to."

I felt cold hands pick me up with little effort at all, which surprised me. The person carried me through the nurse's door and walked me to something. I must have fainted again even though I have been unconcious. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital wearing a bunch wires and an IV needle. As I was looking at the needle I heard an annoying sound.

I looked beside my bed to find a monitor, monitoring my heart beat. I let out a huge sigh, I hated needles and this stupid monitor. I closed my eyes then opened them again just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. When I opened my eyes again I didn't just see the hospital room I saw gorgeous guy right next to me. The monitor went wild, which made the guy look at it with a huge grin.

I tried to remember what happened to me but nothing came up the only thing I could think of was the name, Edward. I didn't even know anybody with the name Edward so why was it drilled into my head. I looked at the guy again with a puzzled look on my face. His grin dissapeared and what replaced it was grief.

**Thanks for all of your good reviews I hope I get more even more. I hope you like this chapter and sorry everyone for the wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

" You don't remember, do you?" he asked staring into my eyes. The monitor went crazy, but I breathed in an out controlling myself. He gave me a crooked smile but it vanished as quickly as it came. Then I asked, " Remember what?"

" Okay um, let's start with the basic questions. Who are you and where are you living now?" he asked.

" Well of course, I'm Bella Swan and I'm living with my father in Forks, Washington."

" Okay then at least, you know your name and where you are now. Then lets start with some harder ones."

" Fine, ask away I bet I can answer them." That made him grin probably thinking that I wasn't going to know the answer well I'll show him.

" Lets see what happened today from the time of getting ready for school to where you are now."

This was an easy question, no problem. " First, I woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs. As I was going down I tripped and I scraped my forehead. I cleaned up the blood then went to school and the day flew by. I went to lunch and when I picked up my tray I tripped. I almost fell but someone saved me then I ran to biology. When I got to class someone bumped into me and I fell again. Then when I looked at the person I couldn't look away and I actually missed biology because of that. Then I...I actually don't know what happened after that it's like my mind went blank."

" I see okay then, I will ask you one more question before I tell you what is wrong with you. Oh, and if you don't know the answer then make one of those cute little confused faces you make. Here goes, do you know who I am now think hard about it."

I did think hard about it but I couldn't find an answer I had to know I actually need to know his name. I had no clue not even a little hint to help me out so I did all that I could do and that was to make that face. When he saw it his face showed no emotion just like a mask. He sighed, which made me curious about him.

" Okay, my name is Edward Cullen and you are suffering from a minor concussion and to top it all off you have the flu."

I just stared at him opened mouth thinking, how could I have a concussion I didn't hit my head. Then I thought back to when I had fallen the first day I came here. I had hit my head on the stairs then I hit my head today. I couldn't believe that I couldn't remember the rest of the day at school I hope I didn't miss anything interesting. As I was staring at Edward, right that's his name well while I was staring my vision started to blur.

I heard a beautiful voice call my name just as I was falling unconcious and I heard another noise like a bipping noise go crazy before it finally cut off. Then I heard it again more stabled than before then I heard the beautiful voice again. It was calling to me telling me to wake up please it sounded so sad and I didn't know why. My eyes fluttered open then taking in everything that my eyes could see from the doctors all around me to Edward staring into my face.

I tried to get up but something was pushing me back down I looked to find the doctors using something on me pushing me down. Why couldn't they see me I was awake I was fluttering my eyes wasn't I? I tried to tell them but no sound came out the only thing I heard was something going "beeeeppppp."

**Thanks for the great reviews I hope I get more. I am glad you like my story sorry for the cliffy and the shortness. I hope everyone likes it and I will try to update more often when ever I actually have time.**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked around the room trying to figure out why no one could see me. Was I like dead or something, no I can't be dead! I still had a full life ahead of me like finishing school and finding out who my secret admirer is. I want to live even though I have a cruddy life I still want to live. This is my second day here and I am dead that's just great! I knew I had bad luck but I didn't think this much was even possible.

I needed to get out of this some how maybe I was just dreaming, yeah that's it I'm just dreaming and I will wake soon in my bed in Forks. I tried to scream one more time, but it was the same outcome as the last time. This was getting to be annoying lying in a hospital bed dying. While no one can see me awake trying to move around, this made me extremely pissed. I looked around again to find most of the people had left.

That's just great I'm just lying here dying while everyone else is out there enjoying their lives that's just perfect! GRRRRR!!!! Why couldn't I be one of those people enjoying my life instead of dying in a hospital bed. Couldn't they have at least given me a decent bedroom with pretty flowers or something like that instead of a dark grey room. They could have put at least one bright picture to lighten up the room well at least a little bit so its not so grey.

I was totally screwed from the beginning since I am a major klutz what I needed was a knight in shining armor to come rescue me from this hell hole. I needed someone to catch me when I fall so I wouldn't hurt myself. Only if I had someone like that before this ever happened then I wouldn't be here right now dying. This all made me extremely pissed at a life that I couldn't even live how horrible is that. I wish I could remember everything that happened to me before my down fall like what happened today for instance.

I only wish that I could remember what had happened between me and... Edward. So many things I wish that I could remember but can't and so many things that I would miss while I'm dead. Well my life wasn't that great anyways so its not like anything new would come along. I just laughed at that thought that nothing new was going to come my way at least. I'm actually glad that I didn't find anyone that I truly loved since it would break their hearts to know that the one they loved was dead.

I probably couldn't go through with life if I found someone I loved then have him taken away from me from a natural death or something like that. I would be devistated or even horror struck I couldn't take it anymore all of these thoughts of death when I was actually dying! I put my hands over my ears I couldn't take it anymore then I screamed, literally. My scream was ear piercing it could crack a mirror I bet. Then I suddenly stopped I looked around the room to find a gorgeous doctor just staring at me.

First, he looked at me then to someone beside me I look over to see Edward shaking his head "No." When I looked back over to the doctor he looked releived for some reason maybe my scream finally stopped ringing in his ear. I got into a sitting posistion on the bed then looked from the doctor to Edward a little confused. When Edward finally, looked over at me he smiled a huge grin I gave him one of my confused faces, which made him laugh.

I finally got up the courage to ask,

" When can I go? He just laughed a musical laugh then said,

" You can go when ever your feeling up for it."

" Well, I'm going if you don't mind." I said even though I had a bad feeling about getting up.

I got up from my bed and walked to the door across from me. As I was walking I suddenly felt myself go limp or collapse in someone's arms. I was surrounded by darkness and no one was around me I was all alone. I tried to call someone but there was no sound I curled up into a little ball and cried my eyes out. I was alone that made me cry harder when I tried to wipe away the tears I found that I had none.

I got up and looked around the dark room, it looked like I was in a box with no exits or windows. I felt like I was falling to pieces in front of my eyes with no one to talk to or look to for comfort. I was completely alone, I fell back hitting my head on something hard. I just stayed there staring at the ceiling thinking about how I was dead. Maybe this was my hell that I was supposed to be in for all of my after life.

The only thing that puzzled me was how could I die from a concussion I knew that I should know that answer but I had no clue. It felt like I was missing a part of me or a least a part of something that was unknown to me. I thought back at all of the times that I spent enjoying my life with no care in the world of what was actually happening around me. I knew that I should have been thinking about everyone around me but back then I was like a self centered little child.

I had no idea about how much pain some people were in around the world but all I cared about was myself. It felt like a very short time before I felt something. I had a horrible pain seeping through my body it felt like I was burning from the inside. I tried to scream but not a single sound came out of my mouth. As the minutes ticked by the pain got worse and worse. Every time I felt the pain I would wince in agony.

The pain at first would hit hard like I had just gotten tackled by someone bigger than me. Soon the pain was so unbearable that I would try to scream and roll around on the floor. After awhile the pain would only come once or twice after a few minutes. Finally the pain stopped all together I started to hear voices again and not just in my head. I was still in the dark room but this time I saw a doorway opening for me.

**Thanks for all of the reviews you all make me so happy!!! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter I will put up the next one soon and sorry for the wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

There were voices coming through the doorway. I got up and walked through it, and what I found was nothing like what I expected. For one thing, I didn't expect to find Edward and the doctor pus five more people talking around me. I was so confused I thought I was dead so how could Edward be here with me.

I thought maybe I was still alive in the hospital but when I looked around I found no hospital. This place looked nothing like the hospital the walls were to bright and happy even though they were white. I sat up and looked around the whole room it made me actually feel safe even though I didn't know where the hell I was. When I looked at Edward I found that he was smiling at me, this made me feel self-conscious. I looked down at my hands to distract me, which they did.

My hands seemed to have gotten paler somehow; I was comparing my hands to each other when someone asked,

" So how are you feeling sleeping beauty?"

I looked up to find seven faces staring at me with curiosity. I finally said confused,

" I'm fine I guess."

One of the seven people busted out laughing. I didn't know why but then I found out I was making one of my confused faces. I looked around the room again trying to figure out which question I wanted to ask first. Before I could ask anything Edward started talking. He said,

" Bella, just to make this clear, everyone thinks that you're dead."

Shock was probably written all over my face since the guy who laughed at me before was laughing again. I looked at the guy; he had short curly black hair and was very muscular. As I was staring I noticed a beautiful blonde haired girl slap him on the back of his head. This made me giggle a little, which made everyone turn toward me again. The black haired guy started busting out laughing again, which made me giggle when he got hit again.

Once my face was composed I asked,

" How did I die and how am I alive now?"

" Let me answer that," Edward said, " you were dying from a concussion while in a coma. No one believed that you would make it so I turned you."

" Whoa! Hold on you did what!" I exclaimed confused but at the same time furious.

Edward was shocked at how furious I was at something that I had no idea about. He sighed deeply then told me about everything that happened. Edward told me about when the vemon was spreading that I didn't even scream when he knew that i should have. Then he said gravely,

" I thought that I was to late and that the vemon wouldn't get to you in time, I was so relieved when I saw your eyes open."

All of my anger slipped away when I saw how devistated Edward looked when he talked about or even remembered what happened before I changed. I rose my hand to touch his cheek with the lightest touch. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him and then our lips touched with a light tap. He pulled away smiling then said,

" Okay, now let's do what we need to do before we get to cozy."

I turned my head to one side just a little, confused that made him laugh, he knew that I had no clue what he was talking about. That's when he scooped me up into his arms and carried me out the door. My arms were wrapped around his neck and he was running through the trees the speed would have made me feel sick if I was still a human. Now the speed made me feel alive again just feeling the wind through my hair and the wonderful aromas. I looked up at Edward about to ask what this wonderful aroma was when he said,

" It's deer and a bunch of other animals we could thrive on."

He sat me down next to him and told me what I was supposed to do while I was here, which was to hunt so I wouldn't kill anybody around town. I saw something pass through the woods that's when it happened. All of a sudden, I found myself over the body of a dead deer lying there all helpless. I would have cried since I was an animal lover but since I couldn't I just sat there staring at it. Well, that was when Edward saw me and tried to calm me down since I was dry sobbing that actually made me feel a little better.

Then Edward told me that it had to be done for the sakes of everyone in town and everywhere else in the world. When I stopped sobbing I got up and jumped into Edward's arms, which weren't held out so I sort of surprised him. When I hit him we both fell to the ground laughing at what had just happened. Then I said,

" I bet you can't beat me to the house!"

Then I bolted toward the Cullens' house looking behind me after awhile. The house seemed to be far away now that I looked at the distance then I noticed that Edward was catching up to me. I turned backwards so I could see his gorgeous face and stick out my tongue since I was beating him. As the house got closer noticed something was wrong but I didn't know what so I turned on my breaks. Edward seemed to have noticed when he pasted me that something was wrong so he came to a hult and ran back toward me.

That's when it happened I fell to the ground in pain everything went black then I saw it at first it was a blur then it cleared up. Then I asked while still in pain,

" Edward, is there a black mustang beside your car?"

Edward looked puzzled but he looked toward the house anyways no questions asked what I saw on his face didn't make me very happy. Then he said,

" Yes, There's a black mustang beside my car. Bella, is something wrong?"

He looked worried probably from one of two things. One something was wrong with me, and two because there was a black mustang wear I prodicted it would be.

** Thanks for all the great reviews I have gotten I hope everyone likes this chapter. Next chapter will probably be better than the last two chapters that I wrote plus the next chapter has a surprise. You just don't want to miss. Love ya all:P**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward looked from the car to me back and forth, confused. Then he asked,

" Bella, what's going on? Are you having a vision?"

This actually scared him since he didn't know what was going on. The pain got worse I cried in agony holding my head. I kept on seeing flashes of different things, but they were all happening in one place then the scenery changed. The first flashes were of a guy who happened to be gorgeous surrounded by people. Everyone had the same pale skin, gorgeous looks, bags under their eyes, and they all had butterscotch eyes.

Everyone were talking except the guy that I saw first. He had short brown hair and didn't act like all of the rest plus he had black eyes instead. At first, when I stared at the people I thought I was just looking at them from some point of view. The one thing that confused me was that i could feel and smell everything around. I knew straight away by their smell that everyone in the room were vampires.

As I stared at different people I noticed that the brown haired guy was coming my way. He was just about a foot away from me when the lights suddenly flickered then went completely out. Just before the lights went out I saw him give me a very mischevious grin. All of a sudden, when the lights went out I heard screaming. It was coming from all around me. I backed up from where I was to find myself tripping over something. I looked down to find a pool of blood coming from a body.

I was about to scream when someone put a hand to my mouth making sure I couldn't scream. Then all of a sudden, the lights came back on when I looked around I found everyone slautered I screamed, this time he let me. Just as I was calming down the scene changed to a very familiar place, it was the Cullens' mansion. There was a black mustang next to Edward's volvo and there were voices coming from the doorway.

I saw everyone inside but Edward and me. They were talking to someone who I reconized as the same brown haired guy in the vision. Everyone started yelling and growling then I heard one high pitched scream, but it was cut short by a gurgle. I looked in the doorway to find all of the Cullens dead. This scared the shit out of me, I closed my eyes shaking my head while trying to get rid of the images.

The pain finally dissapeared along with the visions there was a sudden jolt then I got up from where I had fallen. I raced toward the house, Edward followed me just asking one question, he asked what was going on. I turned my head toward him and exclaimed,

" Your family is in danger, Edward!"

That made him run faster when we got to the house I busted threw the door pieces of wood flying everywhere. I ran toward the brown haired guy pushing him into the wall growling and showing all of my teeth. Everyone was shocked at my sudden burst threw the door and the way I was treating their guest. When I was about to kick his ass I heard someone yell,

" What the hell are you doing, Bella!"

" I'm going to kill this son of a bitch for killing our kind. He killed them all at a ball and they were just like us. He only killed the vampires that drank animal blood instead of human!"

Everyone was shocked at what I said as my anger poured out I heard someone chuckle. It was that bastard I just glared at him that made him laugh more. Then he said,

" Oh Bella, you seem to know my history very well or was it because you were at that party, my sweet," This made Edward growl but the guy continued, " I can't thank you enough for what you have given me, the power to see the past and future."

My mouth hung open what did he mean by when he said thank you for given me the power to see past and future. How could he have gotten it or was that his power to I was so confused. That's when it hit me I fell to the ground again but this time the pain was unbearable. I screamed out then I saw bits and pieces of my first vision this time I saw the guy who touched me. It was the brown haired guy that's when I knew what he meant.

I got up again then yelled to the Cullens,

" Stay back everyone his power can steal anyones power if he touches you!"

Everyone backed up but it was to late the guy was already behind Edward holding him so he couldn't escape. I screamed out in horror "No" he pushed Edward to the wall then whispered even though everyone could still hear him,

" Kill her kill the one you love to save your family."

The guy moved out the way to reveal a person I thought I knew he was nothing like the Edward that I knew. His eyes went completely black but it wasn't the same as when he was mad this was a whole lot worse. He crept forward in pouncing position ready to strike at any time I backed up very slowly. I looked around the room looking at every single person pleading to help me but it was no use they all had the same look.

The guy started laughing then he walked toward me with pure pleasure in his eyes. He shooed everyone away for a minute so he could say something to me. I just glared at him he just smiled then said,

" Bella, I 'm truly sorry but it has to be done to make everyone wish they were dead and I will grant their wish. I just want you to know if it was any other way and if that Edward guy didn't love you I would take you away to be my wife."

He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me on the lips with such force then he let go and smiled wickedly. He walked away from me then told the Cullens to attack, which they did and he just smiled.

**Thanks for all of the reviews I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the cliffy. I will post the next one sometime over the next two weeks. Sorry if I can't post quick enough for you all have a wonderful Christmas. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

They cornered me against one of the walls. Just before they could attack I pushed threw them but I pushed Edward farther. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. Then I pushed him away running as fast as I could out the door. It was raining outside making my sobs seem like I was crying.

As I was running I heard someone behind me I didn't turn around I just continued running. When I thought that I was far away from the house I turned around. When I turned I found Edward staring at me, but he didn't look like he was in a trance. He looked like he was in pain I took advantage of that and kissed him. He kissed me back pushing me against something hard I looked up to find a tree.

We were still kissing when I heard him say,

" I love you," under his, breathe.

I said the same thing while he kissed down my neck then back up to my lips. Then I asked,

" How do you feel and are you still under a trance?"

"I feel well, why and what are you talking about a trance?"

I told him the whole story, which actually surprised him.

" Okay then if everything you've told me is true then he has my power. Then how do will we defeat him and get my family back to normal?"

" Um, well, I thought you might have an idea. Oh, wait I got an idea how about you lead them away then use your reading mind to help."

" Um, Bella, that made no sense."

" Yes, it does all you have to do is tell them something like you love them."

" Oh, I see now so your saying that I have to talk to them, but you know I don't have to use my mind to do that."

I just rolled my eyes and walked away but not before I asked,

" Where do I go now everywhere I go they'll find me?"

" You don't have to run we'll fight him together," Edward said comforting me.

This made me smile then I hugged him and thanked him for all that he has done. He put both of his hands on my shoulders and said,

" Bella, go to the meadow and wait for me I'll be there shortly after I get my family out of the trance, okay."

I just nodded my head that made him smile then he left but not before kissing me again. After he left I ran toward the meadow to wait for him. When I got there the sun was shining making me sparkle. Soon after I got there I sat down and closed my eyes to think clearly. After about an hour I heard someone behind me I turned to find Edward and his family.

" I told you I would be here after I got my family out of the trance," said Edward smiling. I smiled back and ran up to him kissing him passionately and said,

" I knew you could do it."

Once we were done kissing Alice asked,

" So what do we do now?"

" We go find the one who did this to use and kill him," Edward and I said together. This put another smile on our faces then we walked away with Edward's arm around me. When we got back to the mansion we saw the guy standing there smiling at us. As we got closer I noticed his smile disappeared when he saw Edward and I walking together. This put a grin on my face already knowing what was going to happen.

Then all of a sudden I was on the ground again crying in agony. I was having a vision but this time it wasn't one from the past it was from the future. The guy was running away on fire then I heard a snarl and someone lunged at him. Then the two were fighting tearing each other apart one of the guys was the brown haired.

The other had bronze colored hair and I knew immediately that it was Edward. The brown haired guy was on fire and getting torn to pieces I would hate to be him. Edward was winning then something changed I couldn't tell what. Then all of a sudden I heard myself yell out,

" Edward, grab him before he runs away!" I opened my eyes to see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper holding him down so he couldn't get away. Then I said,

" Do what ever you want with him just do something while I go into the house." They all nodded then I left as I was entering the house I heard the guy scream but it was cut short by a gurgle. It was all over the main threat was now dead. Everyone came back into the house and sat down.

When everyone was seated I said,

" So now since the threat is gone we can talk about something I need to know."

" Now what might that be, Bella?" asked Edward.

" Well, let's see, um, how long was I in a coma?"

" You were in a coma for two months," said Edward.

" Okay, just asking does anyone know who my secret admirer is?" Everyone smiled at this question then Edward said,

" Well now I guess I have to tell you it is I."

" Now I would have never guessed if you weren't the one who saved me." He grabbed me then and kissed me with as much force as possible. I kissed him back then said,

" My secret admirer I will love you always."

**Thanks for all of the reviews I hope you like this chapter. I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter. :'( I am sorry if you wanted to read more I will be writing another story just not a twilight one. thanks everyone love you all!**


End file.
